


Beautifully Mikey

by AnthemForTheBrave



Series: Vampire/Mutant Universe [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: A beautiful soul, Armand's Nightly Feast, Family mission, Kidnappers - Freeform, M/M, Michelangelo on a mission, Mikey being Mikey, Mikey is so cute it hurts, Mikey looking to help someone, Missing Daughters, Raphael on the prowl, Stormy nights, Suicidal Man on the Ledge of a Roof, T-Cest, Turtlecest, Vampires helping the helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemForTheBrave/pseuds/AnthemForTheBrave
Summary: Sequel to Preternatural Circles. Mikey is out and about on a stormy night and happens upon a suicidal man.





	Beautifully Mikey

It was a dark, dark night.

Rain lashed the rooftops as lightning lit up the sky. A weather warning had been issued and tornado watches, uncommon within the New York state. A few waterspouts had been spotted behind the Statue of Liberty and the whole city was in lockdown. The wind was blowing furiously and only a few dared brave the extreme conditions.

Most of the human population were in bed, tucked up for an early night listening to the wind roaring around their buildings, imagining how wet and cold it was outside.

As for the vampire, Michelangelo… he was out and about. He absolutely loved the wild weather and the ruthless nature of this storm spoke to him as he darted about on rooftops freely, his light green skin dazzling as he leapt and flew without a care in the world. Rain pelted him but he didn’t notice it at all. Instead he was heading to New York harbour hoping to catch a waterspout in action.

Donny had told him about them earlier in the evening and Mikey had instantly fallen in love with the idea of a waterborne tornado. He had never seen one except on YouTube and was desperate to catch sight of one in real life. 

Armand had been determined for them all to remain in the penthouse but the building was swaying in the wind, disquieting Mikey and he had taken to the outside without the others sensing his escape.

His eyes shone with power and vitality as he skipped and jumped over the obstacles in his path.

As a mortal, he had been almost supernaturally gifted in aerobics, parkouring his way across New York without a thought. As an immortal he was merely playing, darting here and there as he danced nimbly across the lower-east side.

Then, he stopped suddenly, nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of a human close by. Not far from where he stood motionless was a young man of around twenty years of age, balancing precariously on the edge of a rooftop.  There was no need to actively read this man’s mind, it was obvious what he was doing up here. He was building up the courage to jump to his death.

Using his preternatural speed, Mikey caught the man as he was about to leap and held him tightly as the lightning flashed around them and the rain lashed their bodies.

“Let me…”

The young man became silent when he saw Mikey’s face for the first time. Expression softening, he started to cry at the beautiful sight before him. For Mikey was truly beautiful, his immortality heightening his sexuality, and the man was mere mush in his arms.   

“I don’t want to die…” he cried, as Mikey continued to look down upon him with a beaming smile. Mikey had a natural affinity with humans and he said nothing, continuing to hold the man and smile down on him.

“I didn’t have a choice…”

“He’s tellin’ ya the truth,” Raph’s grouchy voice from above and Mikey looked up to see Raphael perched on a ledge above him. “He ain't got a choice.”

Mikey looked up at his brother, pouting at the warrior watching out for him. “I don’t need your protection, Raphie!”

“I know,” Raph hopped down at once and took the man from Mikey’s arms.  “Toss him. He hasn’t got a choice.”

Raph dangled the man over the edge of the building. By this point, clutched in Raph’s almighty grip, the man was sobbing and waiting for his deadly fate.

“Hold on. Why has he got to die?” Mikey asked curiously.

“His daughter has been kidnapped. They got the wrong one; it was supposed to be successful business guy's kid. He ain’t got the dough to get his daughter back. He’s quittin’.” Raph almost let go. Mikey grabbed his arm.

“Wait, what? His kid has been taken?” Mikey shook his head at Raph and the larger turtle sighed.

Carefully setting the man back on the rooftop in front of them, Raph bent down closely to the man’s head. “Quittin’ ain’t honourable, Andrew. Not when yer daughter needs ya.”

“What can I do?” Andrew wailed at Raphael. He got to his feet and started to beat on the turtle’s chest. “What. Can. I. Do!!!”

“Finally, some fightin’ spirit in there.” Raph shook Andrew by the shoulders and turned him to face Mikey.  “Tell my little bro what happened.”

The story tumbled out in fits and starts. Mikey listened, his face hardening as the injustice of the situation finally hit him. The man was committing suicide as a last resort. His daughter was to be murdered tonight if the money wasn’t forthcoming and the man did not wish to live in a world where his daughter could be so brutally killed.

“Take him home, Mikey. I’ll handle this.” Raph leapt off the rooftop and Mikey was left alone with Andrew.

“So, where’d ya live?” Mikey asked, putting a protective arm around Andrew’s shoulders.

“My daughter!” Andrew cried, his head bowed.

“Raph will get her back.” Mikey promised, leading him to the edge of the roof. “I’m going to do the fly-ee thing now, so I need the address.”

Andrew gave it reluctantly and Mikey scooped him up into his arms and took to the skies at once.  Within seconds, the man was in the warmth of an apartment and Mikey went to fetch a towel to dry the shivering human being. He had never seen anyone so pathetic and vulnerable in his whole life. Drying off the human gently, he peeled the wet clothes off and found some pyjamas in a drawer.

Once the human was tucked into bed, Mikey summoned Armand with a mental request. It took a few moments for the elder vampire to arrive and he listened to the story with a stony expression. Armand absolutely hated kidnappers. They were his favourite delicacy so he took off after Raphael without much encouragement. The idea of feasting on some villains was simply too appealing.

Andrew had fallen asleep and Mikey sat close to him, rubbing his brow gently.

It took less than an hour for Raphael and Armand to re-emerge, Raph carrying the teenager in his arms and Armand nicely sated on kidnapper blood. Leaving the girl in a large armchair, the vampire left the apartment and took to the skies.

It was at that moment that Mikey saw the waterspout. It was a shimmering beacon in the distance, a swirling mass of wind and water that caught his heart in a powerful vice. Dropping to the harbour, he watched the beast move slowly across the water, eyes wide with joy.

“Come on little brother,” Raph whispered from behind him. “It’s time to go home now. You’ve seen one now.”

Mikey turned and allowed his brother to embrace and kiss him fondly.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Raphael asked as he placed a protective arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“Always,” Mikey beamed, leaning into Raphael’s embrace. Raphael lifted him up passionately into his arms, kissing the smaller turtle on the mouth as they both took to the skies within seconds.

The night continued to flash with lightning and the city was safe.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Chronicles/TMNT do not belong to me.  
> The characters of Andrew and Lauren Solsky are original characters.


End file.
